minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Nation (Union)
The Fire Nation is an active and somewhat hostile nation located on the continent of Estuan on the Union's own capital world Minecraftia. They are spiteful of the Union and all other human governments, thinking themselves to be the rightful rulers of the world, given their special abilities. History Origins The exact founding of the Fire Nation is unknown, but early in humanity's history, humans began spreading from their home continent of Teslen and colonized distant islands and other continents, forming new tribes and nations in the process. The early ancestors of the Fire Nation arrived to Estuan some time in humanity's prehistory, and by unknown means had gained the ability to fire-bend. They eventually united under a new banner, establishing a new government ruled by a monarch known as the Fire Lord. The First Mob War When Herobrine began building his massive mob army, Notch began rallying much of humanity to his cause, building up the Exercitus Unionis in the process. It is known that he once approached the Fire Nation to enlist their help, but instead they rejected his offer and even threatened the civilian populations of the Union of Notch. War Against the United Human Government In 6,304 AS, the United Human Government was rapidly spreading across the Sol System, terraforming Mars and the Jovian moons and setting up defenses all around the system. However, the UHG was faced with two threats - Herobrine's mob army, and the now aggressive Fire Nation. Without warning, the Fire Nation fleets attacked the southeastern tip of Teslen, killing thousands of UHG civilians in the process. For 3 long years, the UHG squandered billions trying to eliminate the persistent fire-benders. Eventually, the Fire Nation was pushed away from Teslen when the Citizens Council sent 3 Space Marine chapters to deal with them. The Fire Nation armies were completely overwhelmed by these new superhuman soldiers, and instantly retreated. To remind the Fire Nation of their mistake, the UHG fleet dropped a nuclear bomb on one of their cities; while the Fire Nation managed to kill off hundreds of thousands of people over the course of the war, it only took a minute for the UHG to end millions of unprepared lives. The Fire Nation declared an armistice the following day, ending the war to ensure no more casualties. Evacuation of Minecraftia Following the siege of Brineforge, Herobrine and thousands of mobs managed to escape the planet and hid in the asteroid belt. The remaining mobs, now numbering in the millions, entered a state of rampancy and began multiplying at an alarming rate. The UHG ordered the complete evacuation of their citizens, relocating them across the system and re-establishing their capital on Mars. The Fire Nation, however, was left behind. However, they were able to fend for themselves just fine, their abilities overpowering any intruding mobs. They spent the next several thousand years reclaiming the southern areas of Teslen, the western areas of Jiafor, and even the eastern areas of Ikira. Reclamation of Minecraftia In 15,483 AS, Notch and the 3 major human nations formed the Minecraftian Union, uniting the majority of mankind. Notch sent the massive Union fleet to Minecraftia to cleanse the surface of the feral mob populations. The Union was well aware of the existence of the Fire Nation of Estuan, but were unaware of the millions of Fire Nation colonists on the other 3 continents. Teslen and Jiafor were cleansed via nuclear bombardment, killing off the mobs and the Fire Nation colonists. 100 years after the bombardment, the radiation disappeared, and the Union was able to recolonize their lost home. The Fire Nation, furious of the Union's actions, prepared a massive invasion fleet to strike back at the new Union colonies. Second Fire Nation War It took 100 years to fully rebuild Minecraftia, and by the time the planet was re-terraformed, the Union began constructing multiple cities across the planet, including their capital city. Eventually, the coastal colonies fell under assault from the Fire Nation's navy, as well as their fleet of airships. Despite the Union's superior technology, much of their military was scattered across the galaxy fighting against Herobrine's empire. This allowed for the Fire Nation to take advantage of their low military numbers and lay waste to the coasts of the Union territories. The Union had to resort to using whatever military starships they had available to fight their battles. Eventually, the Fire Nation was pushed back and, to avoid another nuclear attack, called for a cease fire, though the Union would never have bombed the Fire Nation anyways. Fall of Ikira Despite losing their colonies on Teslen and Jiafor, they managed to maintain their territory on Ikira. But even then, they began facing many hardships and losses. The colonies on Ikira were frequently subjected to raids from bounty hunters, and many of the cities began facing massive crime waves. Some of the administrators were even subjected to extortion at the hands of various gangsters and crime lords from Plagas and Kaver, otherwise known as the criminal cities. The Fire Nation military was powerless to do anything, and many of the navy's attempts to deliver reinforcements were thwarted by crime syndicates and armies of mercenaries, many of which possessed advanced technologies far surpassing that of the Fire Nation. Much of the civilian populations were forced to flee from Ikira, though out of the tens of millions that left the continent, less than 20 percent of those refugees ever made it back to the Fire Nation motherland. To this day, only one city, Port Ignatius, remains in contact with the Fire Nation, though they are still subject to raids from criminals and attacks from the Tao Tei. Description Many members of the Fire Nation are fire-benders, able to generate fire and (in some cases) lightning. How this is possible is unknown, but there are some likely theories. One theory is that they were genetically altered by some unknown alien race as a bio-weapon, since such a case has been observed when the Inhumans first appeared. Government The Fire Nation is run by an absolute monarchy, the ruler's title known as Fire Lord. Under the Fire Lord, the rest of the government is run by various governors and administrators. The Fire Sages stand as the Fire Nation's religious leaders. Technology Despite not being as advanced as the Union, the Fire Nation bears some form of industrial technology, including warships, airships, fire tanks, and siege drills. Despite this, they have never produced firearms of any kind, solely relying on their fire-bending during combat. Military The Fire Nation's military has 3 separate divisions - army, navy, and air force. Their air force is composed completely of war balloons and zeppelin-like airships. Their navy bears industrial-class warships, composed of hundreds of ships. Their soldiers often wear special armor and masked helmets as a method of intimidation. Empire While they are never able to hold many territories for long, they have always maintained an unbreakable grip on their home continent Estuan, which is composed of multiple volcanic islands, providing the ideal home for millions of people. Over the course of several thousand years, they have managed to conquer many parts of the world at some point. In the early millennia of the Notch-Herobrine War, they dominated parts of southern Teslen, until they were driven back by the UHG. Even one of their islands was later nuked by the UHG fleet. Following the evacuation of Minecraftia, the Fire Nation had an opportunity to expand their empire. They began dominating several parts of the other 3 continents, their population soon numbering about 2 billion prior to the bombardment. When the Union fleet arrived millennia later, they nuked the continents Teslen and Jiafor, destroying the Fire Nation colonies and the civilian populace within. At the start of the second Fire Nation war, the Fire Nation sought to reclaim their lost territories and began attacking the newly established Union colonies. This resulted in a one-year war, with the Union pushing the Fire Nation back to Estuan and Ikira. The Ikira colonies later began crumbling when crime rates started increasing. The Tao Tei, a new threat, would occasionally attack every 60 years and leave the Fire cities scarred. Most of these colonists either died or were trapped on Ikira by the time the colonies fell. The port city Ignatius is the only remaining Fire Nation colony on the continent, barely managing to maintain communication with the motherland. To this day, the Fire Nation is bound to Estuan and its surrounding sea. Raids on Union trade ships still frequently occur. Views on Other Nations The Fire Nation always viewed themselves as the supreme nation of the world, trying to claim land as their own, which often results in failure. They are spiteful of the Union and all that it stands for, but are unable to strike. Since the Union is millennia more advanced than the Fire Nation, they fear that striking the Union any more would result in their own eradication. Despite being bound to the Minecraftian world, they are well aware of the rest of the galaxy and the events in it. They see extraterrestrial species as inferior scum, and wish to achieve interstellar travel to eradicate the Alliance. During an Ork incursion on Minecraftia, a WAAAGH! under command of the warboss Vodrakk assaulted 3 of the Fire Nation's cities, killing millions of civilians and overwhelming the army. They were forced to send a messenger to the Union and call for support. The islands were nuked and the Orks were destroyed. This made the Fire Nation fear the Orks and incorporate them into children's stories as monsters. During the same incursion, an assassination on the Fire Lord was attempted by the Ork warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. The coup was a failure and the warlord escaped. In the 41st millennium, a Magos Dominus from the Imperium Tertiatus was invited to Minecraftia to observe the technology of the Union. He later went to the Fire Nation, accompanied by a company of Skitarii, and was met with hostility from the Fire Nation army. The regiment sent to destroy the Magos was destroyed by the Skitarii, and had the Fire Nation not surrendered, the Magos would have contacted the Imperial Guard for support. Despite the Fire Nation hating the Union, there were some defectors. One fire-bender fugitive fled Estuan and sought refuge in Minecraftia City. He later joined the Union as a partial representative speaking on behalf of the Fire Nation, though his affiliation with the Fire Nation was no longer valid. Category:Factions Category:Human Factions Category:Union Canon